


You Don't Understand

by elitejace452



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitejace452/pseuds/elitejace452
Summary: During a mission, a face from Peter's past appears, knocking him completely off his game.  In a heartbeat, he's transported back to that place, to that moment.!!TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT ELEMENTS!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woopwoopwoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woopwoopwoop/gifts).



> I’m going with post-Civil War to accommodate the characters I wanted to add. For the sake of my timeline, we’re ignoring that Cap and Tony didn’t talk it out at the end of Civil War like I wish they would have lol. 
> 
> I really hope that I do your prompt justice, woopwoopwoop. I tried hard on this and really want it to be good! I’m always a bit critical of my work. I also ended up breaking this into 2 parts because I wasn’t quite satisfied with part 2 and wanted to work on it a little bit more. I hope to get that up in the next few days.
> 
> There is no graphic description of the assault but this story does touch on sexual assault topics so please do not read if that is triggering for you! 

“The city is taking on heavy fire and is in need of assistance boss!” FRIDAY’s Irish accented voice came over the intercom, interrupting the light mood in the communal living area of the Compound. Even with her dire message, her voice always sounded chipper. The Avengers had spent the weekend training and working on weapons upgrades. Thor had even come from Asgard to train. They had finished with all of the different modules Steve had set up for the weekend. They were relaxing and chatting with each other before everyone who didn’t live in the Compound headed home. Everyone’s heads whipped around to look at the wall-to-wall television screens that were being switched to a horrific scene of destruction in downtown Manhattan. 

“Are those Chitauri?” Steve questioned, in disbelief and horror, as he took in the scenes being played out over the screens. The monstrous looking creatures were all over the city. They had cornered defenseless citizens with their staffs and were screeching at them. Another screen showed them advancing on a building, while they fired into the broken windows, causing fire to erupt from within. Every screen showed destruction or violence from the Chitauri.

Peter shuddered, remembering the first time that the Chitauri had been in New York City. He had been only eight years old, but he remembered May and Ben letting him sleep with them after he had nightmares about it. Bucky had still been the soldier when the Chitauri attacked last time, so he was witnessing their destruction for the first time.

Clint, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce all exchanged a look, briefly remembering the first time the six of them had fought together and become The Avengers. Wanda and Vision just looked mutely at the screens. Wanda thought that not much could surprise her after Ultron, and Sokovia being blown to bits, but this was horrific. Their weaponry was not like anything on Earth. Vision stared at the screens, sadness glinting in his eyes. Rhodey remembered the horrors that had followed the first attack and swallowed hard as he got to his feet, the machinery surrounding his legs whirring. Sam’s arms were crossed over his chest as he shook his head. He had been overseas when the first attack had happened, but the news had spread like wildfire about the alien invasion of NYC. They needed to get there as fast as possible to take down the Chitauri and prevent any more lives from being harmed.

“Avengers, time to work for a living.” Tony tapped his watch to call a suit to him as he got to his feet. Everyone else nodded as they sprinted off to change or grab what they needed. They had all been dressed down, not anticipating any sort of attack. It took them less than five minutes and they were loaded on the Quinjet, headed towards the city. The Quinjet traveled much faster than any other form of transportation, thanks to Stark's technological advances. 

“It looks like a portal has been re-opened.” Bruce reported from the screen where his fingers had been flying over the keyboards furiously. He had been trying to track the energy that would surround a portal and he had found it. “It’s on Madison and East Fifty-second.” Once they got the portal closed and everything handled, they would have to assess what caused the portal to open. They had to ensure that this didn’t happen again. 

“Okay, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam, you will be up high, calling out where we are needed and taking down the fliers until the portal is closed. Bruce, Tony, and I are going to close the portal. Natasha, Thor, Wanda, you’ll be south of the attack, clearing from the bottom. Peter, Bucky, and Vision will be up north, clearing down until you meet up with the others. Once we have the portal closed, we should be able to just focus on rescue efforts since the Chitauri will de-activate once the portal is closed.” Steve handed out assignments as they flew into the heart of Manhattan. A huge cloud of smoke billowed out from Manhattan, turning the bright summer day into a darkened scene from a horror film. The Avengers hit the ground running, not wanting to waste a second of time. 

“I got you!” Peter had one arm wrapped tightly around the crying young woman as looked around before he shot a web out of the nearby window. He had sprinted into the first building he came to, watching Vision drift through the wall of the next building and Bucky take down six Chitauri with perfect precision. There were flames starting to lick around the edge of the window as he flung them to safety. He set her down carefully on a sidewalk, acknowledging her words of gratitude quickly before taking off again into the building on a different floor. It sounded like the three Avengers on the south side were making their way up steadily. NYPD was swarming the area, trying to assist as much as possible and the National Guard would be here to help with cleanup, but until then, the Avengers were the key to keeping injuries and deaths down. 

“The building on your right has civilians in it, Web head.” Sam’s ear came crackling through Peter’s ear. Peter snorted, knowing that the nickname was endearing, not demeaning. Peter nodded before he realized that Sam probably couldn’t see that and replied out loud. 

“Thanks!” Peter shot a web towards the top of the building on his right, hanging on as he swung up towards the top floor to begin clearing the building. 

“Portal is closed!” Tony’s voice was cheerful as he announced the good news into the comms. Peter whooped as he kept clearing the building he had been assigned too. This type of rescue mission would have been way too dangerous for human fire and rescue squads, but his abilities and suit kept him safe. Karen let them know that there was a teenager and young man on the second floor. Peter ducked under a falling beam and grabbed the teenager first, knowing that kids were supposed to get priority. He put the teenager down outside and turned back into the building to grab the older man. Peter was halfway reaching for the man before he felt his entire world crashing down around him as panic and fear raced through him.

The air left Peter’s lungs, leaving them quivering, empty, as Peter started to shake. He _knew_ that face. Every centimeter of it was etched into his memory. He _knew_ those broad shoulders and muscular arms that had pinned him down. He _knew_ those green eyes. Those were the eyes that haunted his nightmares. He _knew_ the monster that was in front of him. Bile rose up inside of him as he stood frozen for a moment. No, no, no. He was never supposed to see that person again. His heart raced as he fought to figure out up from down through his panic. No, he couldn’t be here. He couldn’t do it. He had to get out. He had to get away. He couldn’t be in the same building as _him_. No. Please, get away, get off me, don’t come near me. Don’t touch me, please. The person in front of him reached up for him, thinking he was being rescued. Peter scrambled away, falling backwards onto his outstretched hands before he continued to shove away from the person. He was desperate to put distance between him and that person. Peter shook his head frantically as his vision blurred and his heart beat faster. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the vomit down. 

“Th-the building i-is c-clear.” Peter’s voice quivered as he disappeared over the edge of the building, barely catching himself before he hit the ground. The person in front of him was confused, calling out for him to come back and grab him. Peter squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to ground himself. He couldn’t do this again. He had put it behind him for so long, but the wounds had been re-opened, and the memories were fresh again, like it had happened five minutes ago. No, please no. 

“Are you okay?” Peter jumped at the voice coming from right beside him. Sam landed next to him and gave him a look of confusion. Peter was one of the hardest to rattle during a mission. He was the first to laugh off a serious situation due to his happy-go-lucky personality. 

“Yup. Yup. Yup.” Peter gave Sam a shaky thumbs up and a small smile as he tried gallantly to get his breathing back into a normal rhythm. Never, ever, in a million years, did he ever expect to come across that person again. “No-no one else is in there.” 

“Um, okay?” Sam raised an eyebrow over his red-tinted safety goggles he wore when he was the Falcon. He tapped the side of the goggles to get a thermal reading. “What gives, there’s one more person in here.” He exclaimed after scanning the building. He turned to scold Peter, but Peter had taken off sprinting in the opposite direction. Peter couldn’t stand near that building for even a second longer. He had to put some distance between the monster and him. Peter shuddered as he ducked behind a building, letting himself collapse for a few minutes in a puddle on the ground. He rocked back and forth, tears falling unseen under his mask, until his gasps for air were more controlled. He knew he had to get back to work, innocent lives depended on it. 

~*~*~*~*~

“What gives, Peter?” Peter bit his lip nervously, looking just over Mr. Stark’s shoulder so that he didn’t have to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes as the Quinjet rumbled to life beneath his feet. The National Guard had arrived, and the Avengers had handed over the cleanup to them. The Stark Relief Foundation was on site already to help displaced citizens. Peter had never heard Tony’s disappointed tone directed at him before and it made him burn in his failure. He knew that he had messed up and he knew that his job as a superhero was rescue victims, but _that man_ was _not_ a victim. That man was a monster who had deserved to die in that fire, hopefully painfully, instead of being rescued. That man did not deserve to take another breath. He did not deserve to have an Avenger rescue him. He did not deserve to live. 

“Peter, you don’t just get to pick and choose who you are going to save or not save. Avengers don’t get to pick and choose. It’s unacceptable.” Steve’s voice was quieter, but heavy with disappointment. The weight of his words made Peter feel like he was smaller than an ant. Peter felt his heart pang as he avoided Steve’s eyes, not wanting to see the look in them. He knew he had let everyone down, but they just didn’t understand. He didn’t want them to understand either. They would look at him differently, just like everyone at his old school had, once the news came out. 

“Seriously, what the hell?” Sam added after Peter didn’t say anything. he threw his arms up, his voice on the verge of hysteria. He had cut it way too close in a collapsing, burning building that he should never have had to go into in the first place. He might have the wings, but he was still completely human and being crushed in a building might have killed him, along with the person that Sam left behind. The kid had been constantly reminding him that he was Spiderman and he was almost an adult and blah blah blah. Obviously, he needed to be reminded that he was a still a child, if he was going to half-ass his task. The person he had left behind would have died without Sam checking behind Peter. 

“You wanted to be an Avenger, Peter.” Tony was boiling under the surface. He wasn’t even sure where these strong emotions were coming from, more than his normal level when something went wrong. He had never been so upset with the young teenager before that everyone joked was his son. Peter’s actions would have cost someone their life, possibly Sam’s life too, all because of his carelessness. Peter hung his head in shame as his cheeks burned. Natasha and Clint were up front, piloting the plane, but everyone else was standing around. Peter knew that every single eye was boring a hole through the top of his head. If only they knew why he hadn’t saved this person. He wasn’t being lazy or careless. He wasn’t being a typical teenager. He just, he couldn’t bring himself to touch that person. He could _still_ feel that person’s hands all over him every time he blinked. It haunted his sleep at night and made him double check corners and dark spots. 

“Tony.” Bruce stepped closer to Tony. He knew, all too well, what happened when Tony got in on a tangent. Tony was going to say something that he regretted. Unlike the rest of them, who were used to Tony’s ways, Peter was taking these words to heart. Tony didn’t even acknowledge Bruce as he continued lecturing Peter. 

“Your actions today are disappointing. Maybe you should just go back to high school for a few years.” Tony’s voice dropped lower, dripping with anger, “You want to be a teenager? You got it.” 

“Tony.” Bruce repeated, more insistently, as he took in the shaking teenager in front of him, seeing the warning signs of a full-blown panic attack. Peter looked like he might collapse as a tear fell off the tip of his nose. Peter sniffled as he stared at the ground. The Quinjet was starting to land.

“You don’t understand.” Peter’s voice was so quiet, it barely could be heard. He wrung his hands together.

“Make me understand.” Tony squared his shoulders as he prepared for whatever half-assed excuse Peter was about to make. He had seen the potential in Peter from the first video he had seen of him. Peter was going to be unstoppable one day, but he couldn’t make this type of mistake again. A mistake like this one could tip the public’s opinion of him and make it impossible to be a hero. 

“I can’t.” Peter whispered, more tears falling as he hugged himself, trying to control the shaking. They already thought so little of him. He didn’t want them to know the worst secret of his life. He was so ashamed. 

“Because there was no good reason.” Tony’s voice grew quieter. Peter suppressed a sob as he felt the wheels touching the ground. There was no one who did a gentler landing than when Clint and Natasha were behind the wheel. Peter dared to look up at Tony and anger flared inside of him. 

“YES THERE WAS!” Peter screamed, something snapping inside of him. He was seething as Clint and Natasha appeared from the cockpit. “That man, he _deserved_ to die. He, he raped me.” He choked out before he ran from the jet, leaving everyone behind. Everyone stood in place for a moment, totally shocked by Peter’s confession. 

“No.” Tony felt his heart drop out of his body as he clutched his chest with both hands. It was like someone had stabbed him with an icicle at Peter’s outburst. “Please, please, someone tell me he was lying. Please.” He pleaded as he felt himself start to hyperventilate as he took in the bewildered, hurt, and angry expression of the Avengers around him. The dangerous flash in Clint, Natasha, and Bucky’s eyes were not lost on him. Three of the greatest assassins in history were on Peter’s side and they would get to the bottom of this. 

“We will find this man and we will end him.” Thor’s tone sent a chill down everyone’s spine. Being on the ruler of Asgard’s bad side was not a good place to be. 

“We will _end_ him.” Natasha’s voice echoed Thor’s as her eyes flashed again, full of vengeance, as her index finger twitched once, as if itching to pull a trigger. She stormed off the plane, Clint and Bucky falling in a step behind her. This person would wish they had died in the building before the three of them were done with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for so much time to get away from me and I’m soooo sorry about that, but here’s Part 2. Also, part of the reason that I stepped away was that within my university, there were several cases of sexual assault. I am part of the council that helps with their care and making sure they have all the resources they need. Please never be afraid to check in on people you know who have survived assault. It can be extremely triggering to be surrounded by people who are also suffering. Thank you all for your kudos, comments, and subscriptions! They are really appreciated!
> 
> Also, sorry, I ended up back on the sad Peter part for this, but I am building up to Part 3, which will have more of the angry/mad Peter that Woopwoopwoop requested!

“How, how do I fix this?” Tony asked frantically, his knees felt like they might give out on him at any second as he turned to Rhodey with panic filling his eyes. A million thoughts were racing through his head. He reached and grabbed onto the front of Rhodey’s shirt like it was a lifeline. Rhodey’s mouth was opening and closing before a few nonsensical words fell out. He didn’t know how to fix this either and he was still stunned by Peter’s blurted confession. Peter was just a child, too young to have been forced to face something as horrific as that. The silence in the Quinjet was deafening as the Avengers all struggled to comprehend the words out of the youngest member of their team. 

“You need to go to him.” Natasha broke through Tony’s panicked thoughts. Her voice staying calm and collected. Her years of training made it so she could compartmentalize anything, but her eyes still were full of a dangerous heat. Underneath her composed exterior; rage was boiling. The Red Room had used rape as a punishment or simply as a pastime and the thought of the child she was so fond of suffering like that made her see fire. Tony just nodded numbly. It felt like his feet weren’t even connected to his body as they moved him off the jet and inside the building. 

“Where, um, where did Peter go, Friday?” Tony asked once he stepped inside. He wrung his hands together while waiting for her reply. The rest of the Avengers had lingered on the plane for a few minutes so that Tony could get to Peter first. It would also give them a little bit of time to start processing the news and make game plans to track down the monster responsible. While they all wanted to talk to Peter and comfort him, Tony needed to be the first. 

“Mr. Parker is currently in his quarters.” Friday answered Tony’s question promptly in her normal chipper voice. Tony nodded before setting off in the direction, hating himself for hesitating before climbing into the elevator to head down to Peter. Fear, anger, guilt, sadness, and denial kept bouncing around his brain. He didn’t want to think about something that horrific happening to Peter. He wanted to scoop Peter up and protect him forever, taking him away from this pain. He wanted to apologize for his harsh words. He wanted to cry with him and never let him out of his sight ever again, but he knew that it was too late for that. Peter had seen the horrors of the world, but still chose to be the type of person he was. The elevator dinged to let him know that he had arrived at his destination. His legs carried him forward, muscle memory the only thing keeping him from falling over at this point. He needed to get to Peter, now. 

“Oh God.” Tony’s voice cracked when he finally had reached Peter’s door. Sam and Clint had pranked Peter a few days ago by covering his entire door in fake webs and the webs were still strung across the doorframe. They were an eerie reminder of a much simpler time, of a happier time where memories like this did not exist. He reached up a shaking hand and knocked quietly. There was no response, but Tony waited, knocking again. He paused, before deciding to open the door. It wasn’t locked, to his surprise. 

The sounds of someone retching hit Tony’s ears as he slowly opened Peter’s door. He felt a twist in his gut as he ran to the bathroom door. Peter was kneeling over the toilet, emptying his stomach as tears poured down his cheeks. Peter didn’t seem aware that anyone was in the room with him as he moaned before heaving again. Tony winced when he realized that Peter was doing nothing but dry heaving. They’d been in the city for a while, so there probably wasn’t anything in Peter’s stomach to throw up with the way his metabolism ran. 

“Pete, I’m really sorry.” Tony said after a few minutes of silence, from where he stood in the doorway. Pete startled, obviously not realizing he was no longer alone. He let out a little whimper as he wiped at mouth, trying to look more presentable. He reached forward and flushed the toilet. 

“You’re right. I’m not good enough to be an Avenger.” Peter whispered, looking at the floor in front of Tony’s feet as he hung his head mournfully. Tony felt his heart twist in horror and pain as his knees finally gave out and he hit the ground in the doorway. Peter truly believed the words that came out of his mouth. He half-crawled the two feet that separated him and Peter and reached out for Peter, pulling him into his arms, unable to not be holding him. 

“No, no. You deserve to be an Avenger more than anyone in the universe.” Tony couldn’t stop the tears that had piled up in his eyes from falling as he clutched Peter closer to him. Peter turned his face so that it was hidden by Tony’s shirt as he started to sob. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s midsection and squeezed so tightly, it was borderline uncomfortable for Tony, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. There was nowhere he’d rather be than comforting the child he’d hurt so deeply with his ignorance and cruelty. He knew gifts wouldn’t make up for this, but he was already imagining a weekend away with just him and Peter so that they could decompress through this together. He was used to being able to make people feel better with his endless supply of money, this intense emotional distress from a child was a completely new experience for him and he felt at a total loss. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled through the sobs ripping out of his throat. Tony shook his head vigorously at Peter’s words. His heart was tearing into tiny pieces listening to Peter sob, knowing he couldn’t take away the pain of the past and what had happened to Peter. He also knew that his words had completely invalidated Peter’s rightful feelings. 

“You don’t apologize. I should have listened. I’m the one who is sorry.” Tony threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair as he rocked them back and forth. He could fear the tears soaking through his shirt. “Let it out.” He quietly shushed Peter as they continued to rock on the floor, Tony rubbing tiny circles on Peter’s back, trying to provide whatever comfort he could, while Peter continued to cry. Tony estimated that ten to fifteen minutes had gone by before Peter’s sobs started to slow. 

“I’m, I’m sorry.” Peter pushed away from Tony’s midsection, sitting up, trying to hide his swollen, red eyes and runny nose. He knew that it must be gross to have some teenager’s tears and snot all over your shirt. A shirt that probably cost more than their apartment’s rent for a year, Peter thought wryly. He was really pathetic to be sobbing into Iron Man's shirt. 

“Hey, I said, no apologies.” Tony gently teased as he brought a hand up to Peter’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “Can we talk?” Peter looked slightly puzzled but looked into Tony’s eyes and nodded. The anguish reflected in Peter’s eyes made Tony want to hunt down the bastard who did this himself and rip him apart, limb by limb. “Peter, I’m really sorry.” Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Tony kept going. “You did not deserve what I said to you on the plane. I was angry, but that doesn’t excuse what I said. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“Of course. I wasn’t mad at you.” Peter instantly responded with a genuine smile and Tony felt pride erupt in his chest. There was no one in this world that was as good and pure as Peter Parker. It only made the thought that someone had raped Peter and taken a part of his innocence away more nauseating. 

“I don’t deserve you, Peter.” Tony gave him a small smile as he pulled him back in for another hug before talking again. He knew that one talk on the bathroom floor wasn’t going to fix everything, but he hoped it was a start. “I wish I had known before now. Not because I’m entitled to know, but that way I could have helped protect you. Maybe I could add in an alert so Karen wouldn’t let you go near him?” Tony was rambling, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He honestly thought that it wouldn’t matter after this because Natasha, Clint, Bucky, or any of the other Avengers, even Mr. Righteous Steve would be murdering this monster. “Anyway, I want you to know that we are all here for you. You know this team would not function without you. You’re the glue that holds us together.” 

“That’s silly.” Peter mumbled, tucking his cheek towards his shoulder in embarrassment. He was just the friendly, neighborhood Spiderman. 

“It is one hundred percent true, bud.” Tony knew that was true beyond a doubt. 

“I guess.” Peter shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just, I feel so dirty when I think about it. He-he used me and then he made me think it was my fault. I think I know it wasn’t my fault, but sometimes I, I’m not sure and I just, I-I’m sorry.” Peter was also known to ramble when he got nervous or upset. 

“Please do not apologize again.” Tony pleaded with the young hero. Peter was the quickest to apologize whenever he thought he had annoyed or upset someone. It was honestly something that the rest of them could learn a lesson or two from. 

“I, I-I was only eight-years-old.” Peter whispered as Tony felt the nausea rise up inside of him. Eight? That was, Peter had been just a baby. What type of sick freak would hurt a child? Tony had never felt this murderous before. 

“Oh Peter. I’m so sorry.” Tony didn’t know what else to say. There were no words to make this better. 

“I, I didn’t even tell Aunt May or Uncle Ben at first.” Peter shrugged again as tears started leaking from his eyes again. “I thought it was my fault. He said we were going to play a game, but it just, hurt so much. I should have said something.” Peter trailed off as he choked on the sobs, letting his forehead fall against Tony’s shoulder. Tony felt his heart thundering in his chest. 

“It was never your fault. Nothing you did that day was your fault. There is only one person who is at fault for this and it was him.” Tony realized he didn’t even know the person’s name, but it didn’t matter. He was also sure that the best people in the world would be tracking the footage from the attack today to hunt him down. Tony also knew that he would never stop reminding the kid that this wasn’t his fault. Not until Peter believed that too. “What do you want to do now?” 

“I don’t know.” Peter whispered. “I kinda just want to rest. Can I lay down?” He looked over towards the bed that had been sloppily made earlier this morning. His bed had never looked more inviting. He felt totally drained, both physically and mentally. 

“Of course.” Tony carefully helped Peter up to his feet and led him over to the bed. Peter collapsed half on top of the covers. Tony realized, with yet another pang to his heart, that Peter was still in his dirty suit. “Can we get you into some pajamas?” He asked after a quiet moment had gone by. 

“Sure.” Peter pressed the spider on his chest and the suit billowed out from him as he sat up to pull it away from his shoulders. Tony grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the top drawer, giving a little smile at the silly science pun on it. Tony handed the clothes to Peter before turning away. There was a rustle as Peter changed clothes. “I’m decent.” Peter’s voice was smaller than it was before. When he turned back around, Peter was under his comforter. It was pulled up to his chin, like a security blanket, and he had never looked younger. “Can, I don’t, I don’t want to be alone. Can you stay with me?” Tony nodded immediately and sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to overstep. He hadn’t wanted to leave the room anyway but would have if Peter had asked him to go. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tony wanted to make sure that he respected Peter’s boundaries here.

“Just, can you, lay here with me?” Peter’s cheeks flushed at the request, picking at an invisible thread on the edge of the comforter. Everyone knew that Peter liked being close with the others. If they were watching a movie, Peter would have his head on someone’s shoulder and generally would curl up with them. Considering most of the adult figures in his life had been taken from him, it made sense. It was a security net for him.

“Whatever you want.” Tony carefully slid back onto the bed until he was on his back with a pillow propped under his head. Peter rolled over so that his head was resting on Tony’s chest. Tony tucked an arm around Peter’s back, resuming the small circles he had been rubbing earlier. 

“Thank you.” Peter sank into the embrace gratefully. It made him feel secure. Besides Aunt May, there was no one else he trusted like he did Mr. Stark. He could feel his eyes getting heavier by the second. Now that the adrenaline was gone, his body needed to rest. 

“Anything for you, Pete.” Tony answered. He meant it. He would literally do anything for Peter. 

“I lov’ you, M’r Stark.” Peter’s voice broke the calm silence a few minutes later, heavily slurred with sleep. Tony stopped breathing for a minute at the words. Peter loved him? Tony didn’t know what he did to deserve that. 

“I love you too, bud.” Tony whispered after another moment had passed. He hadn’t ever really thought about it, but he did love Peter. He listened to every voicemail Peter left him. He constantly tracked his whereabouts, especially if he was out patrolling. He fitted him with all of the latest technology Peter would let him. He was constantly thinking about ways to improve Peter’s suit or coming up with things that they could work on in the lab. He might not speak the words, but he loved Peter. Peter smiled at Mr. Stark’s words before finally succumbing to sleep. Within a few minutes, Peter was snoring. 

“Hey.” A quiet voice broke through Tony’s thoughts. He glanced up to see Wanda and Steve standing in the hallway, peering in at the scene. Wanda gave a tiny wave. Tony returned the wave with a small wave of his own with the arm not wrapped around Peter. 

“Hey.” Tony answered after a quick look down at Peter. Peter kept snoring away, the worried wrinkles between his eyes gone as he slept. Tony was grateful Peter was getting some quality rest. Things that hadn’t made sense before were clicking into place, like the fact Peter was always putting off going to bed or simply not sleeping. He had caught the boy wandering the halls in the early morning when he was stumbling off to bed. 

“The, the team wanted to um, see how the kid is doing.” Steve asked when Tony didn’t have anything else to say. 

“He’s catching up on some sleep.” Tony stated the obvious, gesturing at the sleeping kid. Both Steve and Wanda gave the kid a fond look. Tony knew the entire team would be standing behind Peter and supporting him. 

“We’ll let everyone know.” Wanda answered and the two quietly shut the door behind them. Clint, Bucky, and Natasha were sifting through footage to figure out where the man had gone after his rescue. Sam was kicking himself that he hadn’t dropped him from the top of the building repeatedly. Peter slept soundly for almost three hours before Tony’s earlier thoughts were confirmed. Peter started to tense in his sleep first, his hands balling up into fists and his body going rigid. Tony threw his phone down to focus on Peter. 

“Peter, I’m right here.” Tony said in a soothing tone. Peter whimpered as his brow furrowed. Tony would have rather been stabbed than hear that noise again, but a few seconds later, Peter repeated the noise. 

“Please, please, don’t. It hurts!” Peter cried out as he arched his back, trying to get away from someone that only he could see. Tony wanted to jump into the nightmare and pull the memory out. He was tempted to talk to Wanda about memory manipulation for Peter. 

“No one’s going to hurt you again. I’m right here.” Tony tried again, gently shaking Peter’s shoulder. Peter cried out at the touch and Tony knew that Peter didn’t think it was him touching him right now and it made Tony want to vomit. Peter yelled again as he pushed Tony away from him in his nightmare. The door to Peter’s door flung open and Clint and Bucky came bursting through with panic in their eyes. “Nightmare.” Tony caught the two of them up to the situation with just one word, even though the situation was probably blatantly obvious. 

“Oh Peter.” Clint’s voice was sad. It didn’t take much to realize that Clint was imagining what this would be like if it was one of his biological kids suffering like this. It was only made worse that Peter had suffered alone for so long. Peter took a shuddering breath in and heaved himself to a sitting position as his eyes flew open and darted around, trying to ground himself. 

“You’re okay.” Tony held his hands up placentally so that he didn’t make Peter panic further. Clint and Bucky stayed where they were, by the door. They didn’t want to make Peter any more nervous or anxious. 

“I’m okay.” Peter repeated back, trying to make himself believe it as he forced himself to take a deep breath. “I’m okay.” He said again as he looked at the three guys in the room with him. He knew these three guys. They were safe. They might be two of the scariest people he knew, but that was reserved for the bad guys they fought. 

“Hey.” Bucky said with kind eyes, when Peter locked his gaze on him. Peter gave him a watery smile before sliding back down in bed. “You’re okay.” He repeated the phrase again. Bucky couldn’t count how many Steve had said those words to him after his own nightmares or flashbacks of what HYDRA did to him. 

“Thanks.” Peter said as he felt his heart rate starting to come back to normal. It had been almost eight years since his attack, but the nightmares made it feel like it was happening again. He hated how it felt but for the first time since it had happened, he didn’t feel alone. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely safe and knew he was surrounded by a family who wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He was loved and safe.


End file.
